


Little love story

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, Destiel - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Swear Words, this is just cute lovey dovey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, Sam and Gabriel were best friends when they were younger.<br/>After their dad whisked Dean and Sam away after their mums death they lost touch.<br/>After moving back to live with uncle bobby though Dean hears a familiar name in his first class.<br/>Could it be?<br/>(LOVEY DOVEY ANGSTY CUTE SMUSHY CRAP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little love story

**Author's Note:**

> I felt lovey dovey but a bit angsty
> 
> God I'm so sorry

_Dean had been playing with Sammy out on the sandpits, holding his red ball protectively when the two boys came over. The first was short, really short Dean thought e was young but he spoke and sounded about the same age as himself. He had slicked back brown hair and large brown eyes, holding a large lollipop out in the move of a peace offering._

_"My name is Gabriel this is my brother Cassie. We saw you playing and thought maybe we could join. If tha's okaii." Dean had studdied him but found no threat looking down into the large mixed eyes of his brother eyebrow raised._

_"That okay Sammy?" His brother had looked out from behind Dean suspiciously but taking the lollipop offered smiled to Gabriel waving him over to his proudly made sand castle._

_"I'm Sam nice two meet chu Gabe. I made a sand Cwastle wanna play?"_

_He eyed the boys for a moment before looking over the second. He was short too and drowned in the too large trench coat shiny blue tie askew. Blue eyes met his and the boy blushed shifting shyly. Dean felt bad for him, he seemed really wierd but he knew how hard it was to make new friend so offering his ball he asked quietly._

_"'m Dean. Wanna play ball?" The boy had nodded blushing more taking the ball from Dean almost dropping it as he stammered out._

_"Castiel. I mean my name, I mean. My name is Castiel."_

_He blinked in surprise the boy sounded alot older then he looked and smiled running of to the football pitch dragging the blue eyed boy behind him._

_"Cast-ell? Cas-tial? Naw ill call you Cas. Well Cas imma teach you to play ball 'kay?!"_

_~~~_

_From that day Castiel, Dean, Gabriel and Sam had been inseprable. Of course Dean much prefered Cas to his brother. They'd grown up together, gone through school together. Wherever you found Dean you'd find Cas and vice versa._

_They were 12 when it happened. Dean and Sam were called back from a sleepover at Cas and Gabriels, their mum had died. House fire, Dad had only just made it out with inor burns. Their lives spiralled down then, after the funeral Dad had packed up and left, dragging his boys with him. Castiel and Dean had screamed and kicked at their parents reaching for eachother desperate, on each side Sam and Gabriel had done the same. Tears streaming. Begging to stay with eachother. The last thing Dean remembers about Castiel is the large blue eyes spilling with crystalised tears._

_~~ 6 YEARS LATER ~~_

_  
_"Get UP you Idjits or you're gonna be late for college. I mean it move!" Dean huffed at the sound of his uncle Bobby's voice echoed up the stars, grabbing his keys and throwing on his old warn leather jacket he jumped the stair two at a time. Saluting his goodbye, Sam close behind him.

The two had moved back last week, Dad had ordered them their for Sam to finish school, stability or some shit. Which was just code for 'I'm gonna keeep getting pissed and you can't bitch at me for being an alcoholic if you're gone.' They'd left willingly.

The purr of the impala soothed Dean's nerves, for god's sake everyone get's nervous at a new school even someone as awesome as himself.

English first, dull, he signed in with a roll of his eyes and an easy smile, ruffling his mothers matted brown locks an strolling into class. He was proud of Sammy, he was four years younger and had skipped enough grades to be in the same one as Dean. He watched his brother safely head into Law before slidding into his class, dropping into a seat quietly. The teacher, Harvell or something, spouted some crap about this being their future. Not that Dean was paying any attention. He leant back in his chair staring emptily at the pages before him. He'd given up on school a long time ago, Sammy was the genious here, besides. He was good with cars and Bobby had promised him a job at his garage. 

"Castiel Novak?" He swore his heart stopped, it couldn't be. _It couldn't_ _._ He stared up looking about frantically giving a sharp "yes ma'am" as his name was read out, looking about wildely for the ownr of his name. 

His mouth went dry when haunting brilliant blue eyes met his. Surprise shining deep within them. Three seats across from him sat a slightly short, but still tall boy. Raven black hair a wild mop about him (too be honest it looked like someone had been carding their fingers through that hair tugging. Sex hair.) pale sin flushing faintly, full pink lips slightly chapped and a shade of stubble shadowing strong cheeks and chin. They stared at eachother blankly, Dean's brain trying desperately to comprehend. It simply could not be his Cas, the first thing he'd done when he hit town was swing by the novak house only to find it empty. What was the chance he would be in his school, in his class?

The teacher declared a project, Hamlet (he thinks) requiring partners. Dean ignored the vague sound of a female by him and stood almost toppling his chair over, weaving betwen desks and people to drop himself down beside the guy. Taking a sharp breath before sliding on a soft smile, up closer those eyes were agnificent, seeming to look right through him. Studying and swallowing the image of him hungrily much as Dean was doing in return. 

"Hey ... Mind being partners?" He didn't want to jump to conclusion, sure the kid looked like his Cas, had the same name and same eyes. But that meant nothing, it had been six years. He'd probably forgotten all about him ater all.

"Hello Dean, I would ... Very much enjoy that, yes." Jesus fucking christ! The guy sounded nothing like Dean remembered, his voice had dropped three octives, low and husky thick with an emotion Dean couldn't place. In all honesty his mind desperately fought the urge to associate it with an after blowob thoroughly fucked tone. (yeah pretty much to no avail) he grinned though settling back one arm on the back of his chair and once more they slipped easily into watching eachother. 

"Cool." Damn it Winchester, get a grip! He sounded almost breathless when he said that and didn't miss the small half smile Cas gave before looking down. They fell easily into descussing the report due, 5000 words and a presentation on the relationships in Hamlet. (BORING. Dean'd much rather be eating pie. However it did mean he got to hear shakespear in that gravelly tone and daymn, that might just be a new kink.)

As class ended the boys stood, looking to eachother awkwardly. It was Cas who spoke first.

"This is my only class today, if ... it is yours also, perhaps you may join me home? We can get started with the proect of course." Bless this beautiful man, blushing furiously as he asked. He couldn't hide the brilliant smil that gave nodding frantically. 

"Yeah man I'd like that. Uh let me just text my brother Sammy, He finishes late so I'll get him to ring me when he's done." He scrambled to grab his phone, texting as such before blinking up in surprise.

"Your brothers name is Samuel? ... Forgive me if perhaps I am wrong but I- I had a friend once, his name was Dean Winchester, with a brother named Sam ... He and my brother Gabriel were close and I just-" Dean looked to him as the boy reeled off and fought back the tears in his eyes, smilling weakly. Fucking hell he was never this much of a girl. 

"Yeah Cas ... Yeah I remember you too." They smiled to eachother, gathering books and heading off towards the impala and Dean crushed the impulse to grab his friends hand like he longed too. 

~~~

The drive home was quiet, he didn't know about Cas but Dean was fucking spounging just the boys presence up. Having him next to him, in baby, close again was fucking mental. He never expected it.Cas had grown up daymn fine though. He was studying religion, English and history. He told Dean about how his mother had passed and father left so now he and Gabriel lived alone in a flat. (explaining why Dean couldn't fucking find him) They pulled up outside the block of flats and silently climbed the stairs, swallowing Dean watched Cas as the door swung open glancing in he smiled, the place was clean soft blue carpets and white walls. Photo's of the brothers hanging. He walked inside and headed to the fireplace. Tears welling in his eyes he closed his hand about an old photo sitting their, in the middle. From the picture four smiling boys looked up, green eyes and blue watched eachother hands interlinked. A small brunnette had his arm about a slighter taller floppy haired Sam. They all looked so happy, so carefree.

He felt Cas move to stand beside him chewing his inner cheek he turned, clearing his throat lightly. Oh fuck it this was Cas, his Cas. He wrapped his arms about the boy yanking him close holding fast. He felt arms encircle his waist and tightened his grasp breathing in that ocean and vanilla scent that was Castiel. Smiling into the boys shoulder.

"Damn, man I missed you." He felt the answering smile and blinked as Cas pulled back, fighting a pout before his brow creased in worry at the weary look in those blue eyes.

"Forgive me, Dean. I should have done this years ago but, I'd rather loose you again now then never ... Never" He blinked confusion settling firmly in his mind.

Dude what the hell was that meant to mean, He was never leaving again, never.

Then Cas kissed him.

His eyes widened and he almost collapsed knees going weak, in his time Dean had kissed pleanty, but then. They'd meant pretty much nothing to him. Chapped lips were warm and firm against his and he parted his lips to kiss back just as his friend pulled away. 

"I appologise, I shouldn't ha-OOMPH" He cut Cas short because damn it. Dean wanted this, he could have a big gay crisis later on. Right now he had his best friend in his arms, he had someoe he loved who loved him back and he wasn't fucking letting go. He crushed their lips together, kiss sweet and shy. He smiled when Cas's lips parted to kiss him back. Muttering a soft 

"I love you too man" into his lips.

~~~

Later that evening four boys sat curled up on the sofa, star wars flashing on the screen, Gabriel was tucked firmly into his Sammy's side, Sam's arm about his shoulders. The two fast asleep clinging to eachother even then.

Dean looked down to his own love curled up against his chest blue eyes hidden under thick lashes, he quickly shot a text to Bobby letting him know they'd come home tomorrow with a brief overview before wrapping his arms about his angel, and taking his hand.

They'd never be parted again, not if Dean had anything to say about it.


End file.
